A ninfa do pianista
by Isabelalina12
Summary: Ele queria treinar, mas ela insistia em atrapalha-lo Fic de 2 caps
1. A ninfa da cerejeira

-Droga! ainda não consigo tocar o 12° compasso!

Larguei o piano de lado enfurecido, o concurso seria logo, e eu ainda precisava treinar muito se não... bem, o Itachi vai ganhar.

E isso eu não vou permitir!

Maldita Sakura! que música tão dificil era aquela?

Virei para o lado, e vi uma cerejeira florida.

-Que estranho, por que esta florida?- disse pra mim mesmo- estamos em novembro...

-Ela floriu porque confundiu as estações, isso se chama "kuroizaki" o florecimento insano.

Olhei para cima e vi uma garota encima da cerejeira.

-Você... é Sasuke Uchiha não é?

Quem... era ela?

Ela possuia longos cabelos rosas que sacudiam com o vento, seu rosto delicado combinava perfeitamente com a cerejeira florida.

-Eu sou a ninfa dessa cerejeira, me chamo Sakura

Pisou no calo! justo o nome da música!

-Por favor eu gostaria de ouvi-lo tocar!

Eu apenas me virei e fui embora.

-Ei espera!! não me ignora!!

Mas eu ignorei.

"Ninfa da cerejeira, humf, que coisa mais besta." pensei

No outro dia eu voltei lá, era o único local onde eu podia treinar em paz.

-Sasuke-kun!

-O que você ta fazendo aqui?

Mas isso não aconteceu.

-Sou a ninfa dessa cerejeira, eu e ela somos uma só, por isso eu estou sempre aqui!

-Se eu cortar a cerejeira o que acontece?

-Bom... ai eu sumirei para sempre.

-Ótimo, vou buscar um machado.- disse já indo embora.

-Pode até ser, mas antes você vai tocar para mim?

Virei para ela carrancudo.

-Por que você quer tanto me ouvir tocando?

-Porque você me chamou.

"Que garota estranha.."

Ela pegou o meu piano e começou a tocar.

-Não toca no meu piano!

-Na verdade... é um teclado.

-Que seja! e... isso é... atirei o pau no gato?

Sakura sorriu.

-É a única que eu sei.

-...E ainda esta tocando errado.

-Estou? ... então me ensine!

-Escuta aqui - tirei os meus óculos- PARA DE ME TORRAR A PASIÊCIA! EU NÃO ACREDITO NESSA HISTORIA DE NINFAS! ALIAS, EU ODEIO ESSE TIPO DE COISA!

Coloquei os óculos de volta e disse calmamente:- agora você entende os meus sentimentos?

-... você tem dupla personalidade?

-Mais ou menos, toda vez que eu tiro os óculos minha verdadeira personalidade aparece, eu falo tudo que vem a minha cabeça, sinto se fui rude.

-Não precisa se desculpar, eu achei ótimo!

-Ahn? como assim?

-Tudo que você precisa para ser sincero e falar o que sente é tirar os óculos, e isso é algo maravilhoso!

"Eu não sabia que esse meu jeito podia ser interpretado dessa maneira, eu achava que era apenas uma mania idiota" foi o que eu pensei.

Depois disso, a tal ninfa da cerejeira continuou a me importunar, e eu por alguma razão continuei indo naquele parque.

O resultado foi que... faltava 2 dias para o concurso, e eu ainda não havia melhorado nada.

Uma noite, Itachi estava tocando no auditório, chamando a atenção de todos.

-Nossa que lindo!

-Parece que eu estou vendo um profissional!

Mas o que me chocou foi que... ele estava tocando "Sakura"

O 12° compasso que eu não havia conceguido tocar, ele tocou com perfeição.

Eu odeio o meu irmão, eu odeio aquela maldita música.

Fiquei com tanta raiva que saí correndo no meio da noite, até chegar a aquele parque.

-O que esta fazendo aqui tão tarde Sasuke-kun?-disse ela ainda encima da cerejeira.

-A culpa é sua!- gritei

-O que?

-Você vive atrapalhando os meus treinos! por isso eu ainda não concigo tocar o 12° compasso! É TUDO SUA CULPA!

Ao invés de ficar magoada, ela desceu da árvore e tirou os meus óculos.

-Desculpe... eu só estava descontando a minha frustração em você.

Ela apenas sorriu.

-Ser o melhor pianista do mundo sempre foi o meu sonho... esse concurso vai ser diferente do de dois anos atrás, vai dar ao vencedor uma bolsa para a melhor escola de música do mundo, eu não posso mais ser eliminado na eliminatórias!

-No entanto... - continuei- por mais que eu treine, eu nunca concigo superar o meu irmão, o meu eu interior apenas ri, e eu não sei o que fazer.

-Sasuke-kun... por que você quer ser pianista?

Olhei para la confuso.

-Me diga por um acaso... não foi você que levou uma advertencia para não tocar mais a atirei o pau no gato?

Como ela sabia disso?

Foi a primeira música que eu aprendi a tocar com as duas mãos, nem conceguia dormir de tanta felicidade... mas fui proibido de toca-la, foi assim que eu começei a guardar o meu verdadeiro eu atrás dos meus óculos.

-Agora você sabe usar os dedos corretamente, você pode toca-la.

O meu eu interior parou de rir. Agora, ele grita que gosta de tocar piano, que é o que mais ama fazer.

Por isso naquela noite, eu sonhei que tocava para a bela ninfa.

-Sasuke? você ta acordado?

Abri os olhos com raiva.

-Eu sou o último a tocar, minha vez é só daqui há 40 minutos...- ah é mesmo, tinha me esquecido.

Naquele momento pensei que deveria chamar Sakura, já que ela queria tanto me ver tocar... e dá tempo, ainda falta 40 minutos.

-Sakura!!!!- gritava estranhando sua ausência, geralmente ela esta sempre aqui quando eu chego- Sakura!!!

Que estranho... justo quando eu quero ve-la ( isso sim é ironia)

Continuo gritando até achar um resto de árvore cortada.

A cerejeira... a cerejeira de Sakura foi...

_"-Se eu cortar a cerejeira o que acontece?"_

Não, não pode ser, isso não pode estar acontecendo.

_"-Bom... ai eu sumirei para sempre."_

É por isso que eu odeio miragens.

Meus sonhos... são coisas que sempre me traem, sempre.

Só por que eu fiquei um pouquinho... encantado.

- O último canditato é Sasuke Uchiha!

Não consigo, meus dedos não se mechem...

Meu coração voltou a ficar vazio.

-O que aconteceu com ele?

-Não sei...

Olhei para a minha ficha encima da mesa próxima ao piano e me surpreedi.

Sakura... se escrevia do mesmo jeito que o nome da minha ninfa.

_"-Por que você quer tanto me ouvir tocando?_

_-Porque você me chamou."_

Será que ela disse isso, por que eu estava tocando a música que tem o mesmo nome que ela?

Tirei os óculos colocando-os ao lado do piano.

Se eu tiver fé, a música chegará até aos seus ouvidos, gentil ninja da cerejeira?

Toquei a primeira nota.

Seus cabelos longos e rosas, seus olhos grandes e verdes, sua beleza me encantara bem antes do que você pensa.

Então, fiquei perdido com a alegria e seu jeito descontraído tão oposto a sua aparência, cheguei até a achar desagradável.

Mas a garota que vi ontem a noite era tão reconfortante... e as palavras romanticas e sonhadoras que até então eu despresava me tocaram a ponto de me fazer sentir um aperto no coração.

Eu gostaria de ve-la mais uma vez, mas como não sei de que forma dizer isso, vou tocar cada nota com todo o meu coração e a minha alma e lança-las ao vento...

Espero que elas cheguem até você, Sakura.


	2. A filha do compositor

-Sabe, se eu ganhar vou recusar.

-Como?

Olhei confuso para Itachi.

-Nenhuma das minhas musicas que eu toquei até hoje tinham tanto sentimento como a sua- disse ele- fui humilhado, você merece vencer.

Continuei olhando para ele sem reação, Itachi estava dizendo que eu... o humilhei ?

-Você é Sasuke Uchiha não é?

Virei para trás e me deparei com um homem alto e Ruivo.

-Foi uma apresentação maravilhosa! eu sou Haruno Kotetsu, o diretor dessa escola.

Haruno Kotetsu... me é familiar, ah é mesmo, ele compôs a musica "Sakura"

-Será que eu poderia lhe apresentar a minha filha? ela é sua fã. Ela tem a saúde fragil mas melhorou recentemente... eu compus "Sakura" para ela.

Então, ela entrou no recinto, envergonhada e olhando para o chão.

Era ela... era ela!

-Sakura... você apareceu de verdade...

Sakura levantou a cabeça revelando os olhos marejados, quando eles se encontraram com os meus, não sei o que aconteceu, mas ela simplismente correu para fora da sala.

-Espera Sakura!!

-Ei! você não vai ver o resultado da competição?- perguntou Kotetsu.

Eu sorri e disse

-Isso não importa.

E voltei a correr atrás dela, não foi difícil alcança-la, mesmo sendo pequena ela não era rápida.

Segurei no seu braço e disse

-Seu pai disse que a sua saúde é fragil... não devia correr.

Foi ai que ela desabou em lágrimas

-Me desculpe, não sou nenhuma ninfa, meu nome é Sakura Haruno, estou no colegial e tenho 17 anos. Eu fiquei internada por um longo tempo e acabei perdendo o ano escolar pelo número de faltas... eu me senti desconfortável com os meus colegas e a minha família, e acabei fugindo de casa.

-Espera, não me diga que você estava dormindo ao relento naquele parque?

-Sim, porque eu sabia que ninguem ia ali a não ser na primavera...

-Mas você poderia ter morrido! ainda mais com essa saúde!

-Eu achei que não tinha a menor importância, não me importava em morrer, pensei que assim eu poderia realmente me transformar na ninfa da cerejeira...

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

-Mas um dia... eu ouvi a melodia de "Sakura", quando espiei para ver quem era, vi o menino que vi no video do concurso de dois anos atrás, que meu pai me mostrou emquanto estava internada. Aquele menino que não tinha passado nem das eliminatórias esta tocando tão maravilhosamente bem...

Ela me olhou nos olhos, ainda em lágrimas.

-Você tinha melhorado tanto... e ainda continuava se aotmentando achando que não era o bastante. Eu fiquei adimirada e ao mesmo tempo envergonhada por estar fugindo da realidade. Agora eu quero viver no mesmo mundo que você! por isso... vou parar de fingir ser a ninfa da cerejeira!

Ela tapou o rosto em lágrimas com ás mãos

-Será que eu posso... me apaixonar por você...?

Sorri.

-Não me ouviu tocando piano?

Ela levantou a cabeça confusa.

-O que eu quis tocar lá em cima... não foi "atirei o pau no gato" mais sim "Sakura". Olha, eu virei estudar aqui a partir do ano que vem. Eu quero estar sempre perto de você,Sakura. E quero você sempre perdo de mim. Pois você é quem... alvoroça o meu coração.

-Sasuke-kun... isso foi... uma declaração?

Tirei os óculos, desse jeito ela saberá que estarei sendo sincero.

-Sim, eu te amo.

Eu a puxei pela cintura, e lhe dei um beijo.


End file.
